Transported
by them3crazygirls
Summary: The Pokemon world ends and Lucy merges the worlds together.. And Mira has new couples to ship! Will Gray ever stop stripping? And who's Mira's new matchmaking buddy? Ships: Contstshipping , Ikarishipping Pokeshipping Nalu Gale Gruvia Miraxus.
1. People falling from the ceiling?

Transported

Chapter 1 The worlds ending.

Lucy Heartfillia was sitting at the bar with her friends when Palutena appeared.

"Lucy! A world is coming to an end!" Palutena yelled.

"And? What can I do about it?" She asked back.

"I need you to save the other world! There are humans and others. I have met them. Don't ask cause I don't have time to explain."

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Cast Urano Metria then call combine."

"Okay. Will I pass out afterward?"

"Yup" Palutena said Happiness spreading across her face.

"How long?"

"A week and a half at the least"

"Kay."

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria Combine!

(Natsu's P.O.V)

I watched as Lucy cast the spell and I felt everything change around me. What was going on?

Everything stopped changing and Lucy collapsed. Wendy took her to the resting area.

Then six people fell from the ceiling.

May's P.O.V

Drew and I were having a practice battle before we were Transported to the ceiling of a brick building.

We fell and I saw Misty and Dawn.

Too bad I was clinging onto Drew for dear life.

To my surprise I landed on my feet along with everyone else.

I looked around and saw that people were staring at us. Then a lady with Darker green hair spoke.

"Pikachu! How you doing? "She asked Ash's Pikachu.

Pika! It squealed and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good. I've gotta go wake up Lucy."

Wait! A guy with pink hair exlamed "You said that she wouldn't be up for another week and a half!"

"I have my ways. Natsu you're coming any way." Then she turned to us. "Please come with me. We will explain why you're here.

"Why should we believe you?" Drew asked.

"Because a friend of mine saved your lives. Drew."

I walked up to her.

"Fine. We will come with you."

I turned to the group. "One of them saved our lives. Let's go."

We all followed as the pink haired dude led us to a rest area where a blonde haired girl layed on the bed

"Mirion! I need your assistance! Natsu help too. Jojoba! "

Two men appeared out of thin air.

"Okay. Now Natsu. You are going to help me hold a barrier of sorts. Just use your power when I tell you to. Don't worry, we're not coming to hurt her. Jojoba, you are going to use your healing powers and Mirion you need to transfer your magic to her. Most of it but not enough to kill yourself. "

"Wait, MAGIC?!" We screamed in unision.

"Yes now calm down and shut up a minute." The green haired woman said. Completely calm.

"1...2...3 Start."

I saw her place a bubble around the girl. It had three openings.

"Natsu attack the bubble with your fire." She ordered.

"Gladly". The pink haired man said.

Fire came from his hands and mouth and he started to attack. Mirion was transferring his magic I guessed.

"And...done." The woman in green said.

We all just sat there. Mouths agape. Suddenly the girl stirred. She woke after a minute.

"Luce! It worked!" Natsu cheered. Then he hugged her

"Good."

She noticed us.

"Ah welcome to Fairy Tail. I would've been here a week and a half later but someone had to wake me up."

At that moment I'm pretty sure we were all thinking the same thing.

What have we gotten ourselves into?

End of chapter. Hoped you liked!


	2. Explaining

Transported chapter 2

Explaining.

Lucy P.O.V

"I bet you're all wondering why you were transported." She said.

The group in front of her nodded.

"Well it goes like this. Palutena here warned me that your world was in trouble. As queen goddess it is her job to help those in need. So I cast a spell that merged our worlds as one. We are truly sorry for any trouble we may have caused. You six are going to need to learn magic as well as join the guild." Lucy finished.

The group sat there for a minute processing the new information until ash spoke up.

"Why do we need Magic if we have our Pokemon?" He asked.

"What are Pokemon?" Lucy asked.

The group sat there completely and utterly shocked.

"You can explain later right now, I want to know your names. Let's start with... You." She said pointing to Misty.

"I'm Misty Waterflower Thanks for saving us."

" You're welcome Next" Lucy said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm gonna be a pokemon master"

"Next"

I'm Dawn Hikari and I hope were gonna be good friends.

"Me too! Next"

"I'm Paul Shinji and Thanks I guess.

" Mk next."

"I'm Drew."

"Hi Drew, Next"

"I'm May and I like to eat. Do you guys have food cause I'm hungry."

Lucy giggled "Hi May and yes we do have food."

"I am Lucy Heartfillia and I am a mage."

"Natsu introduce yourself!" Lucy yelled at him

"Oh yeah, I'm Natsu Dragoneel and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"What's a dragon slayer?" Misty asked.

It's a rare type of mage that were taught by dragons or by other Dragon slayers." Lucy explained.

Just then Happy flew in with a fish in his mouth.

"Lushee!" Happy said as he sat in her lap.

"Hi Happy how'd the mission go?"

"Good though Levy kept complaining about her feet so Gajeel made me carry her. She lighter than you, maybe you should-" Happy said but was cut off by a flick to the head.

The group stat there eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"This is Happy" Lucy said pointing to the fur ball on her lap.

Dawn ran over to Happy and squeezed him in her arms.

"He is so cute!" She squealed.

Anyway we have to introduce you to the guild. Let's go down stairs.

"Aye Sir! C-can't Breathe!" Happy managed.

"Dawn!" Paul shouted.

She dropped Happy and turned around to Paul.

"Yes?" She said as if nothing was wrong.

"You almost killed the cat!" Paul told her, facepalming.

"Oops. Sorry Kitty." Dawn said.

"Its Happy by the way." Happy said.

I started laughing , Dawn was definitely gonna fit in.

Natsu and the others looked at me like I was crazy.

"Natsu, Lushee is being weird again."

"I know" He whispered back.

I can hear you! I said as I gave him one of my famous deadly glares.

I cleared my throat, "Let's go downstairs, You have to meet Master Makarov.

They all nodded and I headed downstairs and they followed closely behind.

Masters office, ( Misty's P.O.V.)

We headed into an office and I saw a little old man drinking a mug of beer.

Lucy silently knocked on the door.

" Master, these are the new members, the ones who I transported."

"Ah, Okay". He said nodding in understanding. He turned to us.

" From what I understand you six are from a different world, well were before Lucy combined them."

We all nodded.

"Okay then. I don't think you all have learned about magic have you?"

We all nodded again.

After he had explained to us about magic we all took in the information.

"So do we have to use magic to use our pokemon?" I asked.

"If they are magical beings or from another realm then yes." Makarov explained.

"Oh! Master! I could scan their pokemon!" Lucy said.

"Okay then do that." He said.

"Ash, can I see Pikachu?" Lucy asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled before jumping into Lucy's Arms

Ash had a worried expression so I comforted him.

"Don't worry ash, Pikachu will be fine. It doesn't trust people very easily but she's an exception."

He smiled at me and we heard Pikachu squeal. I turned my head and saw Pikachu and Lucy both had smiles on their faces as if understanding each other .

After a minute Lucy stood up. She had the brightest smile on her face.

"Okay, Pikachu here said that You all are amazing Pokemon trainers and yes It would cost magic but not much to summon them and that you all are going to have to learn other magic. I will assign you people to learn magic from when you feel comfortable at the guild. For now you need to get your guild marks."

I sat there in utter shock, "You can talk to pokemon?" I said.

She nodded.

"How?"

"Magic." She said.

"Okay. How do we get our guild marks and what are they for?"

"Your guild mark proves that you are a member of the guild and allows you to do different things depending on the guild." Lucy explained.

"Okay!" Dawn piped from behind me.

We went to the bar and a girl with light sliver hair and Natsu stood.

The long haired girl had a devilish smirk on her face and Natsu looked horrified.

"Gray! Finish up my little talk with Natsu while I tend to the guests." She yelled.

"Okay!" A guy with dark blue hair yelled dragging Natsu out of the building.

She turned to us. "Hi I'm Mirajane." She greeted.

She took out a ink pad and a stamp that had the guild symbol on it.

"Where do you want it and what color?" She asked me.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked.

"No! A guild mark is like a stamp that doesn't wash off. " She replied

"Oh okay". I said.

I thought for a moment.

I want it Jet black and on my left wrist please. I said after thinking about it for a minute

She pressed down for a minute a there was a pop sound and I had a jet black symbol on my wrist!

" Now you're officially a member! "Lucy said as she dragged me onstage.

Lucy introduced me and others it was late. I yawned.

Dawn got a purple mark on the front of her left hand and May got a green on her left.

Ash got a neon yellow mark on his left ankle. Drew got his on his right wrist and it was pure white. Paul got a light blue on his right leg right before his knee. I'm not gonna lie, it peeks out of his shorts a little.

Lucy noticed I yawned.

"How does a sleepover at my place sound?" She offered. We were sitting with Mira Erza Palutena levy and Wendy. They are all super nice people.

"Sounds great!" Dawn said as cheerful as ever.

"Let me go talk to Natsu." She said. Lucy left the table.

"Why does she need to talk to Natsu?" I asked Mira.

"Because Natsu sometimes sleeps with her." Mira said normally

"I didn't know they had that king of relationship!" I exclaimed my face looking like a tomato.

Everyone realized what I meant.

"Not in that way!" Mira exclaimed finally catching on.

"Oh, whoops" I said.

Suddenly I heard Lucy scream,

"Natsu you and the guys are going to your house and that's final. I cleaned it Yesterday!" She screamed. She summoned a maid whom she calls Virgo.

"Virgo please get all the guys clothes and other things they're gonna need for the next week or so."

Yes princess

In a matter of minutes she came back with three bags full of stuff. She gave a bag to each one of them, Ash and Paul's bags looked way heavier than Drew's

"Thank you Virgo."

We left the guild and walked to Lucy's house.

End of the chapter! Did you like it?


End file.
